


A Luckbringer

by Nidatoht



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 10:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nidatoht/pseuds/Nidatoht
Summary: Felicia, a Luckbringer who has bent her own fate and the fate of her friends to survive the harsh realities of Palladus, reflects on the things she's seen, the people she's met.





	A Luckbringer

**Author's Note:**

> With the flip of a coin, a Luckbringer can bend reality to their own making. Or maybe they're just that lucky.

Nightmares, old and new, surfaced in her dreams, waking her with a start. Felicia bolted upright, her hand flying to her mouth and tears pricking her eyes. A sob she desperately tried to contain wracked her body, but no sound escaped her. She gave a quick glance to the sleeping form beside her, and the bundle of fur curled up at the crook of Grant’s neck. She threw back the covers, grateful they weren’t awake. 

She held it together until she padded into the bathroom, and shut the door quietly behind her. Then, only then, did she let herself fold in on herself and let the tears fall. 

_Pathetic. _

That’s what she was. She paraded around, putting forth a confident guise and yet Palladus had done nothing but whittle her down, little by little. Part of her wished she had never set foot on this gods-forsaken continent. Part of her wished she had never stepped foot in those mines. 

The only good to come out of any of it were the people she had met. But Felicia had come to care about them, which arguably made the fear of losing them weigh down on her even more. She had seen the man she loved nearly kill himself on a bluff. She had watched her friends she’d grown fond of all die, and if it hadn’t been for magic that had been attuned to her sword, they would be gone. If she hadn’t sought ways to help her friends survive this horrible place. 

And the Stygian Brotherhood. Those damned mines. 

She hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face against her knees, anything to stop the shaking. 

Words could not describe the horrors she’d seen. Creatures that should not exist. Evils that she wished would be banished. 

She knew her dreams would be haunted by that writhing mass of flesh, buried deep within the basement of the mines. She hadn’t been able to hold in the contents of her stomach when she’d seen it. She tried, she really did. But she couldn’t. Not at that sight, not with what that sight *meant.* 

Even the memory made her stomach churn. She moved, lingering near the toilet as she tried to gulp down cool air to soothe her. 

The Stygian Brotherhood had been trying to recreate Iso. The void lord that had nearly destroyed her country when it landed on Zeah. It would have, if it hadn’t been for the Voidwalkers. 

She hugged her arms to herself, her nails digging into her biceps. The Voidwalkers were celebrities amongst the citizens of Bern. Most would be overjoyed by getting to see one in person, to _meet_ one. 

But from the moment her eyes fell on him, Halt Veilhem, happiness was not an emotion she’d use to describe what she had felt. 

She knew what he was, thanks to the information her allies had provided her, but she feared what would happen if he recognized her as a fellow Luckbringer. The only dead giveaway beyond their supernatural ability was the unique gold coin they each carried. 

Void powers that appeared as _luck. _Most didn’t recognize the abilities, as they often just came across as mere coincidences that worked in the wielders favor. But as she had come to learn, they had come about from far more sinister means. 

Felicia wouldn’t blame Halt if he didn’t trust her. If Van, the source of all Luckbringer, who had made a deal with a void lord for his abilities and had passed on his lineage, had been the only Luckbringer Halt had ever met… then it would make sense if he’d be slow to trust someone with the same abilities as he and Van. Especially when her powers seemed to focus on the misfortune of others. 

Van had been another face that haunted her dreams thanks to the visions shown to her by Duke Ferdistand. His laughing face, replacing what she had once imagined could have been her father. The events of the Head in the Clouds felt like a lifetime ago. She had stolen the duke’s ring, one that once had the image of what she assumed was Van’s coin on it, but once she had claimed it as her own it had changed to an image of hers. 

Felicia opened her hand to find the coin. It always appeared when she needed it, even if she misplaced it, or left it somewhere. She stared at the worn, spiraled edges framing a cat mid-stride, the words embossed: _Rain misfortune on those who cross your path. _

She wondered if Halt would try and kill her. The very thought made her free hand move to drag through her platinum curls and grasp at a fistful. It made a lump form in her throat. She hated to admit it, but she wanted nothing more than to return to Bern. To apologize to the woman she didn’t truly show appreciation to in her lifetime and perhaps reconnect with a woman she once looked up to. If she made an enemy of Halt, or of Bern, those chances were over. Gone. 

She pulled herself to the sink, and forced her eyes to meet her reflection’s. Puffy and red, sadness and fear. 

_Pathetic. _

She wondered for a moment, if Halt or the other Voidwalkers were haunted by their memories, the things they’d seen in their lifetime, the blood on their hands, like she was. Maybe they did a good job of hiding it. Or maybe they were simply stronger willed than she. 

Her gaze shifted down to the gold coin in her hand. Like it had been told to her once before, these were her abilities to use and to make her own. She liked to think they had been used for mostly good. Especially when it came to dealing with the Brotherhood and to save her friends. She’d keep using them for good, Stygian, Van, anyone else be damned. 

She glanced to the reflection once more. Pathetic or not, she had not let Palladus break her yet, and she would not let it break her in the future. 


End file.
